


Tender

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally makes it to Lester's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tender  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/James Lester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Danny finally makes it to Lester's bed.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Bed.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Bed?"

Danny nods and follows Lester into the bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and t-shirt. "Thought I'd be wearing less when I made it to your bed."

"Me too, Danny, but there's no rush. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be bruised but I should have gotten out of the way quicker."

Lester climbs in next to Danny and kisses him gently. "You're no good at being sensible but I'm glad you're safe."

"Let me guess, my death would generate too much paperwork."

Lester rubs his thumb across Danny's cheek. "Yes. That's it. I really hate paperwork."


End file.
